


A Song that Started it All

by Doodlingotaku



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Humor, Libraries, Mutual Pining, Peraltiago, Pining Jake Peralta, Romance, Singing, Singing in the Shower, Surprise Kissing, mystery neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlingotaku/pseuds/Doodlingotaku
Summary: When Amy moved into her quaint neighbourhood near her university, she wasn't expecting much.It was an older area with her being the only one under 50, and the apartment itself, (though cheap) is falling apart and is in desperate need of renovation.But the worst part of all, are the paper thin walls, which are the reason for the start of this whole friendship with her neighbour.A neighbour she has yet to meet.My sister and I love rewatching the Backstreet Boys cold open and it's sparked a small story idea and seeing as I just can't get enough of Peraltiago, I had to write this cute little University AU. I hope you all like it!





	1. Chapter 1: Neighbours and Routines

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic idea came to me after I watched the Backstreet Boys Cold Open. I combined it with a prompt I saw on Tumblr: "Singing together in the Shower". 
> 
> It's just a short fic and honestly lame and sappy but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. I have done a lot (A LOT) of revision to this story which was originally supposed to be a oneshot (oops), but I decided to cut it up to make it easier to read.
> 
> I hope you all like it, Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. (Also if you see any mistakes don't be afraid let me know) 
> 
> Thank you!

When Amy started University in New York City she imagined herself in a dozen different scenarios. Her studying hard, acing her exams, making new friends through study groups, and perhaps getting herself a job somewhere within the university. What she didn't expect was to make friends with her new next door neighbour without even meeting them in person.

Amy lives in a tiny apartment, just barely big enough to not trigger her claustrophobia. It's a box to say the least, a box with all the essentials of living. In all honesty she's lucky to even get an apartment like this. It was located in an older neighbourhood, most of the people living there were well over 50, making it difficult for anyone younger to get a place there. Thankfully, Amy's solid reputation and way with older people got her a spot in the tiny apartment she now calls home.  
It's just a 20 minute bus commute from her university and work, and it's affordable enough for her not to need a roommate.  
That being said, it definitely has some downsides. It's in obvious need of renovation; there are small cracks in the corners of the walls that were there before she even moved in, and the area is small and closed off (she would give anything to get a more open concept). However, the worst part of all, and the walls were horrendously thin. She could make out entire conversations from her neighbors if she sat close enough. Which is how this whole 'friendship' started.

 

 

Amy groans the moment her front door closes. Coming back from a long day and being extremely exhausted and annoyed, she's in a particularly crabby mood. Her co-worker and regrettably her friend, Jake Peralta, had decided to take it upon himself to annoy the crap out of her the entire day by singing wherever they walked.

It was horrible, annoying, embarrassing, and disgustingly sweet. She knew what he was he was doing, he isn't that sneaky.  
Jake knew that she wasn't having that great of a week, being swamped with assignments. He was doing his best trying to cheer her up in his own goofy way, but still, she has her limits.

After only 20 minutes of his attack, she could not for the life of her get those damn songs of his out of her head. She spent most of the day humming along with him (not without a playful glare directed at him), and though it kept her spirits up, now that she was home all she wanted was to sleep in peace.

Making one last frustrated noise, she opts to take a shower in hopes of clearing her mind of all the songs swarming her head. She already knows that she won't be getting any sleep if this keeps up.  
She quickly makes her way to her washroom placing her bag on a hanger and discarding her clothes in the hamper. As she steps into the shower she immediately feels relief flooding her. With or without those annoying songs, she really needed this shower. She lets out a content sigh through her nose, peace and quiet at last. But like with all good things, it always came crashing down for her.

After only a few moments of mindless thinking she finds herself humming the tune to 'I Want it That Way'. She groans in response, she should have accepted her fate long ago, there was no way this song is going to leave her damn mind. Like with all things Peralta, anything he says or does has a way of haunting her for months. 

In that moment she no longer cared about the tiny walls, she didn't care who might hear her, or what her neighbor's may think.  
She never usually sings in the shower, only ever singing when she was in a happy mood, and even then, she keeps her voice quiet. But right now. she couldn't care less.  
"You are my fire," she hums, lathering on her shampoo.  
"The one desire," she continues, a giddy smile starting to form on her face. Stupid Jake.  
"Believe when I say,"

When suddenly she lets out a quiet squeak of surprise.  
"I want it that way!" a strange voice continues for her. 

She freezes up completely, the voice continuing, not seeming to care how weird this is in any shape or form. A thousand thoughts begin to plague her mind, 'who was that?', 'where are they?', 'what on earth are they doing?'.  
Amy prides herself on being prepared for any situation that life may throw at her; but this, this is beyond what she ever imagined having to plan for.  
Her thoughts fly to who the mystery singer may be. The wall the voice is coming from connects to the recently vacated apartment next to hers. She hadn't known that someone already moved in.  
Unless her neighbour never left? No that's not possible, Amy was there when Mrs.Drew left. Amy always made sure to take the time to greet her neighbours, it was common courtesy. But then again, she wasn't exactly present this entire week. With school work on top of her job at the library she was always coming home late. So it was possible she completely missed the whole moving in process.

"Tell me why!" the gruff but goofy voice continues, pulling Amy from her thoughts. From the low octave she assumes the mystery singer is a man. A really weird one at that.  
There's silence for a moment, and Amy wonders if he is waiting for her. Timidly she whispers, still loud enough for them to hear, "Ain't nothing but a heartache..."

She hears the man let out a laugh, "Tell me why!"  
"Ain't nothing but a mistake!" she sings with more confidence, though confusion still prominent in her voice.  
"So tell me why!" he crows in an odd accent that makes her giggle.  
In that moment Amy could feel her doubts and nerves fade.  
"I never wanna hear you say...!" she sings loud and proud.  
"I want it that way!" they cheer together, both of them giggling in the end. Amy's smile is so wide it hurt, that was hands down the weirdest thing she's ever done.  
She hummed contently, adrenaline pumping through her and her spirits high. She felt rejuvenated, no longer feeling tired from her long week. 

"That was weird," she says mostly to herself.  
"that was fun," the voice responded in a goofy tone, she can hear the smile in his voice.  
"Yeah...Yeah it was," Amy giggles.  
"So...same time tomorrow?" he asks jokingly, she just laughs in response.  
She smiles wide and whispers a thank you to the stranger, not really knowing if he heard.  
A moment later she can hear the laughter in his voice, "no problem,".

She didn't think this is where she would end up, but ever since that encounter they sang together almost daily. Honestly it's a little ridiculous.  
Sometimes she starts it, when she takes a shower or is bored out of her mind. Other times she would be in bed or sitting on her couch and hear him singing and join in. Despite that she has yet to meet this mystery man, they didn't really talk after their little concerts, just laughed and moved on with their lives. It always happened late at night, when Amy was in no mood or state to leave her apartment to officially meet her neighbor. It also doesn't help that she's a little nervous to meet him and ruin her image of what he may look like, (yes, she can dream a little).

So for now, this was their routine.


	2. Chapter 2: Crosswords and Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the semester winds down for the Christmas break, Amy thinks backs about the past few years of school and work and wonders what could be for the near future as she makes plans with the wild child of a man she calls her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the gang!  
> I wanted to try and include everyone in the scene cause in my last Peraltiago fanfiction I didn't even mention anyone besides Jake and Amy, so I'm glad I was able to fit everyone in.
> 
> Hope you guys like the chapter! I'm hoping to post the last one later this week, but we'll see how my schedule works out. I promise to actually finish this fic.
> 
> Thank you for all the support for the last chapter! I really appreciate the Kudos!  
> If you have any suggestions or see any mistakes don't hesitate to let me know!  
> Thank you!

It's a cool late December, Amy sits in the library staff room and shivers as she works on her daily crossword puzzle. She just finished her last exam of the year and is currently waiting for her shift to officially begin.

She absolutely loves her job; organizing and surrounding herself in books. Even becoming slightly obsessed as she starts finding herself coming in earlier than necessary for her shifts. Raymond Holt, the head of the library, never minds of course and is more than happy to let her wait in the staff room rather than in the usually crowed university library. 

She gives quick greetings to some of her coworkers as they come and go; slowly taking off for the day. She smiles at the sight of her close friends, Rosa and Charles, as they wander in after some time. "You guys are off early," she notes.  
"Yeah, Terry let us off for the day since it's Friday," Charles explains happily.  
The two of them work over at the small cafe across from the library which is run by Terry Jeffords. Holt, being good friends with Terry, offered for his workers to use the library break room whenever they please. And vise versa with the cafe's break room (though all the workers agreed the library's was better). Amy met Charles and Rosa on her first day of work.  
She walked in to see Rosa smashing the coffeemaker while Charles tried his best to get her to stop. Since then they've been pretty close friends, having a few of the same classes together lead to them to hanging out after shifts and on weekends. 

Amy was shaken out of her thoughts as an extremely recognizable hustle of footsteps fill the room.  
"Reason why you look like death, Peralta?" Amy scoffs as he waltzes into the kitchenette of the staff room. Coffee in hand and hair a complete and utter mess. He barely acknowledges her as he plops down beside her at the small table and lays his head down. Jake Peralta has been her co-worker at the library for a little over two years now (Why he was working at the library and not the cafe she'll never know, he literally prides himself on having only ever read 15 books in his life). They endlessly bicker and tease each other but they work great together at work and at school, making them close friends despite what many think.  
However, it's been a while since she last saw Jake. He hasn't been scheduled to work for a little over a week, and during their classes he almost always dashes out as soon as soon as its over. Not really giving them a chance to talk. It's worrying to say the least, but Amy waves it off, she knows Jake, and if something was really wrong he would tell her.

"Long night?" Rosa quips from the coffeemaker, Jake groans in response. Amy gives him a glance and sighs, putting away her crossword and leaning on her hand to stare at him.  
"You probably wouldn't be so tired all the time if you actually went to sleep like a normal human," Amy chuckles poking at his cheek, amused at the way he looks so utterly drained.

He grumbles a bit and turns his head to her to give her a look of playful annoyance, sticking his tongue out at her, she returns the favour by flicking his nose, he grunts in response, rubbing his nose and giving her a supposed annoyed look. Both of them ending up with small smiles playing on their lips.  
This was the routine between the two of them, Amy arrives early, Jake comes in a few moments later in either an extremely tired state or an extremely hyper one (never in between). Their greetings to each other usually in some form of teasing while the other plays along until their shift officially begins.  
Amy loves how comfortable they are with each other, how well they meld together as friends and co-workers. It didn't start off that way however, Amy mentally cringes as she remembers how irritating Jake use to be when they both started working at the library freshmen year. Back then she absolutely hated how he was some how pretty good at this job while being such an egotistical jerk. She hated how effortless he made everything he did seem, and how he didn't care enough about anything other than those stupid Die Hard movies he still talks about to this day. 

It was kind of a revolutionizing moment that Amy will never forget when they finally put their differences aside.  
One day, she learned Jake wasn't as much of a self-centered jerk she thought he was, (And he realized she wasn't as stuck up and dull as he thought she was). 

Letting her mind wander as her co-workers banter, she thinks about how nasty they were to each other and when it all changed.  
It was about 2 months of them working together when Amy got a message from her mother. One of her brothers landed himself in the hospital; she became an absolute mess of worry and stress. With no way of knowing how her brother was doing and no way of getting to the hospital, she began silently spiraling, trying her best to keep it in until the end of her shift. Unfortunately for Jake, his impeccable timing of coming to tease her ended up being Amy's breaking point. She wept like a child, and if it wasn't such a sad time she would have laughed at Jake's poor confused face as he tried to understand what happened.  
Holt let them both off early that day, Jake immediately offered to drive her to the hospital and when they got there he stuck by, even buying her tea in hopes of helping her de-stress. Jake was so uncharacteristically sweet she remembers wondering if he might have been swapped with a clone or something.  
Since then something between them changed. They silently agreed they were better off being more than enemies. They started hanging out more, no longer avoided each other during class, and actually started enjoying each others company after learning they had pretty similar interests.

"Hey Amy, earth to Amyyy,"  
Amy is abruptly shaken out of her thoughts by Jake.  
"Huh?" she asks with a daze, Jake just gives her a disbelieving chuckle. 

"I was just saying that I actually have a valid reason for being tired."  
"And that would be....?" Amy prods teasingly.  
"I was moving furniture!' he exclaims proudly, sitting up and taking a hefty swig of his coffee.  
Amy was about to ask why on earth he was moving furniture when Gina, one of Terry's cafe workers, swings in, "Jacob Peralta, you finally did it, you moved out of your mom's basement!"  
Amy and Rosa let out snorts of laughter at Jake's mortified face as it turns red.  
"I don't live in my mom's basement!" he squeaks, his voice octaves higher than usual. Amy only giggles in response and Gina continues teasing, "yeah not anymore. I thought little old momma's boy would never move out from there!" 

"Wait?! Jake you moved and you didn't tell me?! Oh gosh! Where did you move?! Are you leaving us?! Are you moving schools?!" Charles shrieks, causing collective sighs from everyone else in the room.  
"Calm down Charles, I'm not switching schools, I wanted a place closer to the university so I didn't have to commute for so long anymore. I found a little place just down the block, like 10 minutes from here."  
Charles let out a weep of relief.

Amy hums, "Wow that's strangely mature of you Jake,"she muses, she's honestly surprised that he even had enough money to find a place with his spending antics.  
"Well I am a mature adult, Santiago." he tuts in a silly posh accent, earning him a roll of eyes and small giggle from Amy. As Jake smiles in response she hears Charles squeak in excitement, in the corner of her eye she see him look between her and Jake with a gleeful smile. Waving it off as his excitement for Jake moving, she looks at the time.  
"Oh god, we have to go Jake. Our shift starts in 5 minutes!" 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

 

"So...." Jake hums quietly, Amy looks over to him with confusion masking her face. The two of them were near the back of the library sorting through a pile of books they were pushing on a trolley. It was nearing the end of their shift, and Amy couldn't wait to go back home and relax for the holiday break, (and maybe to sing with her neighbour again, of course).  
"Something wrong, Jake?" she slides the book in her grasp into the appropriate spot and walks over to him.

"No nothing's wrong, I was just wondering..." he shuffles in spot, seeming to avoid looking at her. This is very un-Jake like, the usual cocky kid who acts as if he's always high on sugar.  
With worry twinging at her chest, "Are you feeling alright Jake, you don't seems like yourself today," she reaches up and places the back of her hand on his forehead. He let's out a sputtering noise, his face bursting red, freaking her out more.  
"Jake you're burning up! I told you staying up late isn't good for you!" He just takes her hand from his forehead, squeezing it lightly, "No, I'm fine, I'm fine, you just surprised me is all, I was just wanted to ask you something," he murmurs. His cheeks are still dusted red and the warmth of his hand worries Amy.  
Giving him a skeptical look, "Well, what is it?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come over and check out my new apartment," Jake speaks softly, the end of his sentence reduced to a whisper. By now he's gazing at her, the soft look he started giving her lately that always makes her want to smile. She looks back at him with a look of disbelief. Despite knowing each other for so long, neither have been at each other's place. She didn't really find it that odd, most dorm rooms and first apartments were tiny, they made you feel trapped and there was always the chance of roommates being annoyed or annoying. So whenever all of them hung out together it would be outside, in coffee shops, libraries, really anywhere but their homes. So not only did she find it odd that he wanted her to come over, it's odd he was asking her and not the whole group.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," He adds quickly, "I just thought maybe we could hang out and chill for a bit before you leave for Christmas break,".  
Amy considers it for a moment, it has been a stressful week, and she knows that her Christmas breaks never end up being as relaxing as she would like, having to spend them with her entire family.  
She wouldn't mind spending her last few days being alone or hanging out with the squad, but it would also be nice just spending time with Jake. Despite his immature personality she always feels relaxed and always feels much better after hanging out with him. 

She gives Jake a smile and squeezes his hands that's still in hers, "that sounds great, Jake."  
His smile grows so wide that Amy feels a warm pang of pride well in her chest knowing she was the one who caused it.  
"Noice! I can order some take out, give you a tour of the coolest apartment ever, and then we can relax and watch some movies," he exclaims giddily, Amy laughs in response to his happiness before a serious look falls on her face, "But no Die Hard!" he gives a fake look of hurt and sadness, "But Amesss they're the bestest movies ever!"  
"The best," she corrects, and he just smiles, "So you agree, they're the best!"  
"What, no! I was correcting you! It's 'the best' not 'the bestest'," she says, but he playfully ignores her, "Amy said Die Hard is the best!" he yells out in the library swinging their still intertwined hands. She shushes him, giving apologetic smiles to people who have turned to look at them with annoyance. 

Trying to suppress her giggles, he grabs her other hand and dances them around. "Jake," she yelps in a whisper, "Holt's going to see us goofing off!" but she can't help but let out a snort as he swings them around in what is sure to be the most awkward dance ever.  
"But we have to celebrate! You just said Die Hard is the best," he gives her a cheeky grin, and all she can do is sigh as she places her forehead against his shoulder; truly at a loss with how crazy it can get being with Jake.

She hums contently as she lifts her head back up to look at Jake. Their spinning has slowed down to a shuffle, and gratefully he stopped cheering, instead opting to give her that fond look again. She doesn't know why it always makes her feel so warm and fuzzy, its like cuddling a puppy or getting back a good test. She just always feels so content getting a look like that from Jake.  
"What are you looking at you dork," she whispers to him, sticking her tongue out. He's silent for a moment, and Amy really begins to wonder if he actually is sick.  
He just squeezes her hands, "Nothing, I'm just glad that you're my best friend," he says simply. She suddenly feels very warm, it's the first time he said that, obviously she knew they were friends (best ones at that) but to hear him actually say it out loud. Everyone knows his horrible track record with emotions and being anything close to touchy feely, it leaves Amy at a loss for words for a moment.  
The chuckle Jake gives indicates that her face is very red (she could feel it burning up), and she embarrassingly unclasps their hands and tucks her hair behind her burning ears.  
His smile is pure and eyes full of wonder as he laughs out, "just don't tell Charles I said that," she snorts at the thought of Charles weeping at the fact that he isn't Jake's only best friend. 

Suddenly she hears someone clear their throat; both of them look up to see Holt staring them down with a stoic expression. She squeaks in panic as she turns back to the cart to grab a couple of books to sort, "Sorry sir," Jake replies in his usual preppy tone, and Amy can't help but note the amused look in her boss's eyes as he gives them a nod before ushering Jake to follow him and departing.  
Jake gives out a chuckle, before following he turns to Amy, "I'll text you my address later," she nods in response and goes back to work with thoughts swirling her mind of their plan for tonight.


	3. Chapter 3: Neighbours and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy gets home and has a lot to think about, thankfully she has a neighbour to rant to and give her some helpful advice.  
> Really helpful advice.

Amy heaves as she throws herself onto her couch. It's been a long day, she sighs into the cushion, relishing the familiar scent of her apartment.  
As much as she loves school and work, home will never be beat, no matter how cruddy and thin walled her little box of an apartment is.

She hasn't seen Jake since they were caught by Holt, he left quickly again after work, most likely to clean his apartment. Sighing loudly she thinks about her goof of a partner, he's been acting odd lately. Not that he isn't already an odd ball of a character, he's just been more...jumpy; at least around her.  
She hasn't really thought about why, but after today she's beginning to wonder if it's her fault he's been so careful around her lately. She doesn't think she's done anything to offend him, and if she did he would have definitely called her out and teased her about it. Besides, she must have not done something too horrible, seeing as he still wants to hang out with her.

Amy wonders for a moment about those weird smiles he's been giving her. She's used to him giving everyone those dopey grins that stretch out his whole face, but these smiles were different, they felt different at least. They were more thoughtful and warm, they're smaller but felt bigger. His lips would be pressed together and stretched upwards causing his shining eyes to crinkle at the corners. Those smiles were quiet and felt intimate as opposed to his boisterous usual ones. Its almost as if he's trying to say something, she always feels special and happy when he gives her those smiles, and she's beginning to wonder why.

Jake is her friend, her best friend at that, but sometimes it feels like something more. Its obvious they have a connection between them, a bond unlike any other she has with her other friends. Sometimes she wishes she has something more with Jake, something closer with him. 

She groans loudly, her cheeks are most definitely bright red and her ears tingle with warmth as she pushes her hair back behind them. She shouldn't be thinking about confusing pointless things like this, everything is good right now, she shouldn't think about changing them.

 

"Are...are you alright?" her neighbour's voice calls out. She forgot how close she is to the wall that connects their apartments.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just thinking..." she trails off.  
A moment of silence settles between them, "did you...did you want to talk about it?" he asks uncertainly.   
"No it's fine, I don't want to bore you," Amy mumbles loud enough for him to hear, she turns her self to face the back cushion of her couch, facing the wall her neighbour's voice is coming from.  
"I mean I'm just cleaning up, so I don't really mind listening. Maybe I can help?" he offers timidly. She ponders for a moment, maybe it would be nice talking to someone about this. She knows that if she mentions anything about her thoughts to any of her friends there would be teasing to follow, but perhaps talking to a stranger would lessen the blow (plus it doesn't hurt that she really enjoys the sound of his voice).  
"So, there's this guy..." she starts.  
"Oooo romantic troubles, who's the lucky guy?" her neighbour teases,  
"No, shut up," she giggles "I mean my friend, he's been acting weird lately. Weird around me."  
"Like good weird or bad weird?" he asks, she can hear shuffling sounds from his room.  
"I honestly don't know, that's why I'm worried."  
"Well, what does he do?"   
"He's just acting odd, like we've known each other for two years now, and we've always been close. Like we bicker and tease each other, but we have each others back. But lately he's been kind of distant..." she trails off thinking about her times with Jake.  
"Distant how?" her neighbour asks.  
"Like, lately he's been really careful, like of what he says and what he does, around me at least. He's also been really jumpy recently but I think that might be because he's getting a cold. He also gives me these weird smiles, like a good weird way." Amy hears her neighbour laugh at that.

"A good kind of weird smile? what even is that?"  
"Oh shush, it's good because it makes me feel happy, but weird cause it's so not like his other smiles. They feel more meaningful, almost warm. I don't really get it, but I like it...I think. I don't know they just make me confused. But now I'm wondering if I did something wrong or he just all of a sudden is feeling over protective of me again like when I sprained my ankle. But I'm not hurt or anything so I don't get why he's giving me those looks. " Amy sighs, she is rambling again and she knows the spiraling that it leads to, but she's right back to where she started of not understanding these feelings and actions.

Her neighbour speaks up after a beat of silence, "He's definitely head over heels for you."  
Amy's eyebrows shoot up as she jumps to her feet, "What!?!" she yelps. "Head over heels?! As in, as like, like ... in love with me?! That's impossible!"

Her neighbour laughs, "Why would that be impossible? From everything you told me, it sounds like a man in love, or at least in like." 

Amy is pacing around the room, it couldn't be possible, how could it!? She is... well her, and he is ... him!

"What about you? Do you like him?" her neighbour asks.  
She stops in place, does she? She knows she loves Jake as a friend for sure, but as something more? She has no idea, this is uncharted territory, ever since she gotten into University its always been about work or school. 

"I...I don't know" She answers honestly, plopping back down on the sofa.  
"How do you not know?"  
"Well I haven't really thought about that kind of stuff before, I just focus on school work and my job, I don't really think about romance stuff."  
She hears him laugh, "you're just like one of my best friends, she's all about that work life."   
Amy puffs out her cheeks at that, "there's nothing wrong with that,"  
"I'm not saying it's wrong, I think it's adorable," Amy swears to herself as her cheeks turn warm.  
"That's probably one of the reasons he likes you," Amy's neighbour adds.  
"How would you know?"  
"Cause this guy is just like me, brilliantly smart; he's using all my moves. Let me guess that this friend of yours stops at nothing to make you laugh."   
Amy gapes a bit, "He does make me laugh..."  
"I bet my entire apartment that it's because he loves your smile! This guy seriously likes you, there's no denying it."

Amy is basked in silence for a moment to think, does Jake really care about her that much? So much so that he goes out of his way to make her smile. She never realized it but her neighbour is right. Whenever she was having a hard time its always been Jake there for her. Always supporting her. She never had someone that cares so much about her.   
She feels her lips tug into a small fond smile, there's a warmth that encases her, a settling realization that's been growing for months, maybe years.   
She likes that about Jake. She loves how caring he can be of her, and how hard he tries to make her smile.   
She never realized that this feeling was more than friendship. She's been so worried over school and family matters, she never really thought about how she felt.

Her neighbour speaks up, "Man what a brilliant guy, I need to meet him so we can trade moves, cause it seems were on the same boat."

That piques her interest, "you have someone you like?"  
"Oh yeah definitely, and I do all those things your friend does, my other friends always call me out on it, but half the time I never realize I'm smiling like an idiot. Thank god she never does either."  
Amy scrunches her eyebrows, "Why? Don't you want her to know?"  
"Well I do but ... I'm nervous, I'm not sure if she sees me in that kind of way. We have such a great playful friendship ... I scared of ruining it..." his voice trails off.

"She sounds nice," Amy smiles, her neighbour is a goofy dork in love (which kinda bums her out).  
"She's amazing," Amy can hear the fond sigh he lets out, "She's smart, funny, adorable, a complete and utter dork, she's super competitive, and we always have such a great time together." He pauses for a moment, "I think I'm going to tell her tonight, she's coming over later, but I think she just assumes we're hanging out friends-stylez."  
Amy giggles at his word choice, "I'm guessing no sing along then tonight," her neighbour laughs. "Well I mean you'll definitely hear me celebrating if all goes well,"  
Amy laughs, "I'm sure it'll be amazing, I know if I were her I'd say yes." she pauses for a moment. If her neighbour is right about him being similar to Jake, then what if Jake's planning to do the same (that is if he likes her).  
"Oh gosh," she panics, she never felt so nervous meeting Jake until now. What if she's wrong what if he doesn't really like her and her realization of her feeling towards him will all be in vain. 

"What's wrong?" her neighbour asks in a worried tone.   
"It's just that, I'm supposed to meet my friend soon, what am I going to do? Do I tell him that I like him or do I wait? What if I tell him and then it turns out he doesn't even like me?" Amy rambles hopping up to pace around the room again.  
"Woah Woah, calm down it's all going to be okay," Her neighbour starts, "This is your friend your talking about, you don't need to act any different than you normally do."  
"But do I what should I do? I need a game plan," She rambles.  
"Well, when do you have to leave? I can help game plan with you if you want," her neighbour offers.  
"Well he's supposed to send me his address, so I guess I have as much time until he texts me."  
She hears her neighbour swear, "I forgot! I have to send my friend a text to meet up, she has know idea where I live."  
Amy laughs, "You two really are similar, when we finally meet each other in person I need to introduce you to my friend."

Just then she hears her phone buzz.   
"Oh god, I think my friend just texted me," Amy cries.  
"It'll be fine, just be yourself and go with the flow." her neighbour replies.

She slides her phone out from her pocket and sees it is indeed from Jake. She reads the address he's given her (along with several emojis) and her mouth falls open along with her phone.

The loud sound cracks an echo through her apartment, but she couldn't seem to think or care about anything for that matter.  
"Are you alright?" her neighbour shrieks.  
"I - I have to go," she mumbles out, she scrambles out her door. (Just barely managing to remember to slip on some shoes).

She skids to a stop several feet, just in front of her neighbour's door, sucking in a sharp breath she pounds on his door.  
As the door opens her breath is caught in her throat as a slightly disheveled Jake Peralta reveals himself. His eyes are wide and mouth open agape.  
"How? What? I didn't expect you to get here so fast... how - how did you get here so fast?" His voice is albeit raspy, and Amy can't help but mentally slapping herself for not recognizing his voice sooner.  
For a moment they're silent, before she notices Jake eyes glaze over and understanding fills them, "Are you - do you live next door?" he asks in a small voice.   
Amy can't seem to get her voice to work so she nods, still giving him a bewildered look.  
Her cheeks warm as he gives her his signature laugh, "I thought your voice sounds familiar," Jake smiles.  
Neither of them say a word, and Amy has no clue on how to or where to start.   
"So Um...!" They start together, laughing, Amy sucks in a breath. She feels warm and fuzzy, more than she usually does around Jake, and now she knows why.

"So you like someone, Jake?" she squeaks, his eyes go wide and she has to fight down a smile.   
"Yeah, you like someone too?" he replies with a disbelieving chuckle; he's not as sneaky with hiding his smirk.  
"perhaps," she shrugs, and she feels a rush of excitement as Jake leans against his front door, crowding closer towards her.  
"Yeah? What's he like?" He murmurs, his voice low and deep; she feels a rush of something else seeing this kind of Jake for the first time.  
"He's a complete and utter goof, a wild child hyped on sugar," Jake lets out a grumble, "But..." she continues, "He's also really sweet, caring, and...he makes me laugh." 

Jake lets out the small fond smile she's gotten so use to seeing. She can't keep her eyes off of his, she let's out a content sigh as he lifts his hand that's not leaning on the door to slightly graze her face; pushing some loose strands of hair behind her ear. His hand lingers and she feels herself lean into his touch as she presses her own hand against his.  
"He must really like your smile," Jake sighs, she hums in response.  
"I like his smile too," she whispers after a moment.

Jake bends down and presses his forehead against hers, and she feels his minty breath on her lips. Her heart is racing, and she couldn't wipe the smile off her face even if she wanted to.   
Ever so slowly he tilts his chin and presses his lips against hers.

She lets out a sigh of relief as her eyes flutter closed. She grips her hand on his tighter and lets her other hand travel to his shoulder. His thumb delicately traces her cheek as he hums contently. She can feel the small font smile on his lips as they kiss, and she silently wishes she could stay like this forever. 

She feels like she's on fire. She never knew what her life was missing before this, she always put her school and work life first and though she was happy, she never knew how much better it could get. If someone told her that her life could be 10 times better than it already was she would have laughed at the impossibility of it. 

After a moment he parts their lips and she opens her eyes to see the wonder in his. She could feel her heart pounding and she knows Jake's is doing the same.   
"I really like you, Amy." If she wasn't blushing before she sure is now.

She can't believe any of this is happening. Her friend, her best friend (and apparently new neighbour), is here pouring his feelings out for her in the middle of their hallway. Yet, despite all the craziness and her entire body screaming out to do something, all she can do is laugh. A loud and giggly one at that, full of joy. If it were anyone other than Jake, they probably would have turned around and ran. But this wasn't just some random person, this was Jake, the one person who knew her better than anyone. She never felt so overjoyed in her life. 

Letting both her hands fall to his chest she pulls her self in pressing her face into him, her laughter muffling in his flannel.   
Jake was frozen for a moment, probably trying to process how he should respond, it's not everyday you confess to someone and they laugh in your face (Though she knows this isn't the first time this happened to him). Eventually his hand that was on her face grazes her side and settles on her waist and she feels his breath in her hair as he presses a kiss there.  
"I'm hoping this is a good laugh," He mumbles with a bit of amusement.

She slightly pulls away from Jake to look up at him, a smile stretching her face so wide she can already feel it cramping. Her neighbour, (or Jake she now knows) was right. She has nothing to worry about, this is her friend and she doesn't have to act any different.

Humming with a teasing tone lacing it, she feels Jake squeeze her waist in response.   
"What about the friend you said you like," She teases, Jake just grumbles without annoyance.  
"You know that's you, loser" he pinches her waist lightly and she squirms in response flicking his nose as payback.   
"I don't know that," she giggles as Jake sniffles, "what if I find out that you're already in a relationship with a nerdy bookworm, and that I'm just another to add to your posse of nerds."

Jake grunts, "First of all, nobody says posse anymore, Ames. Second, you make me sound like some sick version of a pokemon trainer out to collect as many nerds as I can. What would I even do with so many nerdy humans? Start a book club?"  
Amy lets out a laugh, "That's not a bad idea," She snorts and he just sighs, exasperated.

As both their small giggles fade out, Jake pulls her in tighter, using both of his arms to wrap around her. She let's out a small squeak of surprise, burying her face into his chest again.

"It's only you Ames, only you." He sighs softly into her hair, "It's only been you for a long time," and Amy can't help but melt at his words. They're corny and very 'unlike Jake' thing to say, but she knows it came from his heart. Something that took a lot of courage to say on his part, knowing full well how hard it is for him to be serious. 

Sighing contently Amy whispers, "I like you too, Jake."  
"Like in a friend way or..." He asks in an amused voice.  
"Definitely not in a friend way," she lightly hits his chest, "a certain neighbour of mine made me realize that," She hums, enjoying how warm his hands are.

They stand there for a moment just enjoying each other's warmth, a content feeling of finally filling the air. Amy know's she could get use to this.

"I mean it, Jake. I really like you, more than a friend. I might have just found today, but god this feeling must have been growing for who know's how long. I've just been really oblivious to it all."

"You are pretty oblivious," Jake muses, she huffs in response, earning a chuckle from him.  
She relishes in the feeling of him peppering kisses into her hair, and she grips into his chest taking in his scent that she would never dare admit that she likes. They are silent and content, and so happy.

 

"Does this mean we're...?" Jake starts.  
"I mean if you'd like...." Amy stutters.  
"Are you okay with that?"  
"Definitely."  
"Then, Yes,"  
They both laugh, Jake pulling her in tighter to his chest.

"I like you a lot, Ames,"  
"I like you too, Pineapples," Amy giggles, Jake huffs and pulls them apart, "why did I ever tell you that."  
Amy just laughs, before he gives her another fond smile and laces his hands with hers. "So you ready to check out the best apartment ever?" He asks with new found excitement. 

"We have the same apartment you dork,"   
"Nuh Uh, mine is way better than yours will ever be," with that he tugs her into the apartment and Amy can't wipe the smile on her face with thoughts of what the future may hold for the two of them. 

 

 

Amy imagined herself in dozens of scenarios when going to University; studying hard, acing her exams, getting a job, and making new friends. But never once had she imagined herself being this happy.  
She can thank her neighbour for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me to the end! I hope you all liked this peraltiago fanfic. I had a lot of fun writing it and hope you had as much fun reading it!  
> Thank you so much for the supportive comments and kudos, I really appreciated it! They really motivated me to finish the final chapter, so thank you!
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought of it, or if you find any mistakes please don't hesitate to let me know, it will really help me to grow as a writer and make more Peraltiago fics!
> 
> And if you have any suggestions or prompts you'd like me to write I'm all ears!
> 
> Thank you again y'all!


End file.
